Night Owl
by ameristar
Summary: Claire and Gretchen get... physical.


Despite my best efforts, it's kinda awkward when you tell your roommate you have a crush on them. It's been awhile since I told her, but still, when we're laying alone in our dorm room alone and we're both awake and _know_ it, things can get kinda weird. She took it well I guess, considering I totally went crazy and kissed the girl. Maybe I'm delusional, but I think she kissed back. It was short-- I don't know. All I know is I can hear her irregular breathing and long sighs as I stare up at my ceiling.

"Are you awake?" I hear from across the room.

"Yes. I'm totally knocked out." I'm such a smart ass.

"Sorry."

"I'm kidding Claire, what?" She seems nervous, which is unusual for someone like her.

"Have you ever...nevermind." She coughs a little and even in the dark I can see her face crinkle up in embarrassment.

"What?" I ask her, turning to face her in my bed. She's looking at me now, her gorgeous eyes sorta glittering in the moonlight. Her stare is intense. Sends a shiver down my spine to all the right places.

"Have you ever been...uh...with a girl? Sexually I mean." I can see her face flush even in the dark, and she turns her head down so I can't see her embarrassment. I can't stop the laughter from slipping out my lips, but it dies down as quickly as it comes. She looks up coyly, smiling despite herself.

"Yeah. I've been with a girl." I feel myself getting a little uncomfortable when her smile slowly fades and is replaced with a look of concentration.

"I've never done it before." She mutters.

"Of course you've never done it before Claire. You're straight." The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them, and she looks away at a poster on her wall, a look of pain on her delicate features.

"I mean sex. I've never had sex before." She turns again and bites her lip, expecting me to laugh or make fun of her.

"It's alright Claire, but...why are you asking me all this?" Suddenly I see her sit up in her bed, and I can see her nipples straining against the fabric of her wife beater. It sends a jolt through me. She slowly lifts herself off the bed, and holding her left arm in an awkward way she slowly walks toward me. My eyes widen as a variety of possible scenarios flash through my head. I don't know what to do suddenly. All my super cool bravado has gone right out the window, and she's staring at me with a look I've seen before.

"Claire..."

"Kiss me again." I knew it was coming, but the words still surprise me.

"Wha?" She grabs me by my arms and quickly pulls me out of bed. For a second I notice how small she is, and I melt a little when I think of holding her. Then she does something I had hoped she'd do since I met her. Her face leaned forward and, with slightly parted lips, she takes my bottom lip in hers and kisses me softly. I guess I went on autopilot or something because in maybe two seconds the kisses are open mouthed and fevered, my hands are on her ass and she's moaning into my mouth.

"God I wanted this so long!" I manage to blurt out in between kisses. She says nothing, just lightly kissing my face before she lays herself onto my bed, a look of total trust in her eyes. Maybe even love. I know, it's delusional. Suddenly her earlier admission sends everything into a halt.

"Claire, are...are you sure?" She looks away for an instant, and I feel a sharp pang in my stomach. She looks back with extreme determination in her eyes.

"I want you. Please." She whispers, and I watch her chest as it quickly rises and falls from her breaths. Don't ever say I didn't give her an option. I was on her before she could blink, my thigh pressed against her as I sucked on her neck. Her hands flew to my hair and her hips were slowly beginning to grind against my leg. Jesus. I almost orgasmed at the sensation. My hands creeped up her shirt pulling the way too thin wife beater up and over her head. Her breasts were perfect. I pulled back for a second just to admire them, and without even realizing it I had my hands on them, brushing my fingers against her taut nipples.

"Oh...god." She whispered raggedly. I didn't say anything before I had her right nipple in my mouth, and as I ran my tongue over it, she shuddered and I pressed my leg even harder into her core. I began to kiss down her tan stomach, little butterfly kisses, until I got to the waistband of her sweat pants. I took a deep breath and looked up at her. She was looking dead into my eyes, and for a few seconds I just stared into her blue eyes. She smiled slightly and took my hands, placing them on the edge of her grey sweat pants.

"If you don't do it, I will." That's all it took. I slid my hand into her pants, feeling her through her panties. I gasped, she was soaked. Claire threw her head back and groaned, pressing her hands against my right hand. My middle finger rubbed slowly around her clit, making tight circles and she bucked into my hand.

"Ugghnn." Was all she could choke out. I pushed one finger in, then another, and a flood of her cum soaked my fingers. It was more than I could take. I began to thrust my fingers into her, my thumb rubbing her clit hard as the speed of my hand began to quicken. Her breasts began to bounce slightly from the movement, and it wasn't more than a second before I had her left nipple in my mouth, alternating between both as I pleasured her. After a few minutes of this, she began to shudder and shake, and as I pushed my fingers into a certain spot, her eyes began rolling back in her head as she came almost violently against me. I pulled my hand out of her pants and rested them on her hip, just watching her. My need was almost intolerable, but I knew she wasn't experienced, and I didn't expect anything in return. If it was gonna be me and Mr. Hand tonight, I could deal with it. I looked up at her face just as a lone tear ran down her cheek. The panic killed any lust I was feeling.

"Oh Claire, no! I'm so sorry! I was stupid, I should have stopped--" Her hand was over my mouth, muffling my apologies.

"No Gretchen. It was amazing. I'm just... happy I guess." She pulled her hand away.

"Oh." A slow almost evil smile crept on Claire's face.

"We're not done yet." I leaned back on my legs as the deep throbbing came back to the apex of my thighs.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to." She put her hands on my shoulders and slowly pushed me back onto my bed. She put a leg over my hips and leaned towards my face, blonde hair making a curtain around my head. Her mouth kissed mine sweetly, short teasing kisses as her hands sneaked up my dorky pajamas. The fabric got in the way. A slight frown came on her face before she pulled her hands out and began to unbutton the pajama top as quickly as she could. I usually feel nervous when someone takes my clothes off and really looks at me the way she was, but for some reason, a reason I can surely guess, I didn't feel nervous at all.

"I've never felt breasts besides my own before." She said in wonder as she cupped my breasts in her hands. I laughed despite myself.

"Boobs are boobs." She laughed with me, and the smile on her face made my whole world snap into place. All those little stupid things I'd been stressed out about before just faded away. Quickly they were replaced by the sensation of a tiny hand going down my pants. I hissed at the feeling of her cold fingers on my hot flesh, and her tongue silenced me instantly. She wasn't one for playing around, and it wasn't long before she was inside me, two fingers thrusting into me as hard if not harder than I had before. The feeling was indescribable. In a moment though, her hand was gone.

"I want to taste you." She whispered huskily. My jaw dropped in shock. This wasn't the Claire from just a little while ago, the Claire who said she was a virgin to all things sexual. Before I could respond she had her hands on my pants, pulling them down as I struggled against her.

"I don't know if you'd want to Claire. I mean--"

"Shut up Gretchen. Just let me." She looked ravenous and wild, and I could feel my clit pulse with every breath I took. She didn't waste time with my panties as she almost tore them off me. She brushed back her hair, and leaned forward. There is nothing quite like having a person you're in love with do something you'd never imagine them doing in your whole life. Here she was, tongue lapping at my folds, and I was almost in another dimension of pleasure. She was like a pro, sucking and licking at all the right places at just the right speed. Had she done this before? I didn't care. All I could feel was her tongue, and that's all that mattered. I felt everything begin to crumble, and I cummed with a cry I'm sure everyone in the dorm heard. She slowed her pace, and leaned back with the most satisfied look on her face.

"How was that?" She whispered, my cum glistening on her chin and mouth. I reached up and wiped her mouth with my clean hand. She smiled, embarrassed.

"Freaking...awesome." She kissed me again, and my heart soared as it always did whenever we kissed.

"You do realize everyone in the dorm heard us, right?" I mumbled into Claire's mouth.

"You know what? I really don't care."


End file.
